1. Technical Field
This application relates to vehicles with open face wheel wells that allow you to see the side view of a wheel or wheels.
2. Prior Art
Aerodynamic improvements to vehicle bodies are well known in prior art. Many different designs have been proposed, built and tested. Some discuss enclosing the vehicle wheels from outside moving air to improve vehicle stability and reduce turbulence. In some cases air resistance is reduced by allowing the air to pass through openings in the body instead of being force around it. Reducing turbulence and air resistance reduces a vehicles aerodynamic drag coefficient. Allowing it to move through the air using less energy and wasting less energy.
Previous art was found describing both aerodynamic shapes and moveable body sections. Many related to improving aerodynamics or stability at higher speeds. None could be found related to covering and streamlining the wheels that steer the vehicle.
Improved Aerodynamic Shapes:
One example of such a vehicle design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,983 Massey (1938) Wheel Arrangement for Streamline Vehicles. Adjusting the side wheels of this vehicle higher or lower changes the center of gravity. Offering greater vehicle stability by having the body lean into corners while turning. Like a motorcycle. This body style fully encloses all the vehicle wheels.
No vehicle design details are shown. The description states suspension members and springs can easily be added. Although it is an interesting design too many details are excluded. It shows electric motors on both sides of the rear wheel. It states they could also be on the front wheel. For this unique suspension a more complete vehicle design is required before it can have any practical application.
Another aerodynamic design idea is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,832 Miwa (1993) Aerodynamic Motorcar. It reduces air resistance by allowing the air in encounters to enter passageways on the vehicle and go through them. Instead of having the vehicle encounter the resistance of pushing through the air. It was also said to improve stability.
It is an interesting idea to reduce a vehicles forward motion air resistance. No effort is made to reduce the air turbulence from the body openings at the wheels. Covering these areas could of further reduced turbulence and the aerodynamic drag coefficient.
Another aerodynamic design change is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,836 Cowan (2001) Aerodynamic Automobile. This design has the automobile shape provide a downward pressure from the top and a suction surface from below to improve stability. It also shows the rear wheels being mostly covered to reduce turbulence. The overall design is very aerodynamic.
The vehicle rounded front windshield protrudes well over the front axle. This places the driver far away from the front of the car. Making the car very difficult to negotiate in traffic or while parking. This shape is best suited for continuous straight driving without vehicle traffic. The solid rear panel also produces a large blind spot. This body style is a poor shape when driving with other vehicles or in tight locations. For most typical driving circumstances this shape is not practical.
A design improving wheel aerodynamics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,475 Wallach (2004) Wheel Cover. This design improves wheel aerodynamics and helps to cool the brakes. The round dome shape of the wheel cover improves the aerodynamics. It eliminates the turbulent effect of the spinning lug nuts that hold the wheel to the hub. At the center of this dome is an exhaust valve allowing warmed air from brake operation to leave. This design is mentioned to be for large vehicles like trucks.
The dome shape is more aerodynamic. There would still be significant turbulence created from the air movement around the entire wheel. Large gaps still exist in front of, behind and above the wheel. No mention is made of eliminating this turbulence. No mention is made of reducing the large body opening the wheel sets within. Only the hubcap is discussed. The turbulence caused from a spinning open wheel is significant. The aerodynamic cover will make a small reduction in this turbulence.
Moveable Body Sections:
An aerodynamic design using movable body panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,931 Nelson (1996) Aerodynamic Stabilizer for use with a Motor Vehicle. This design has movable portions of the body at the rear roof and front hood near the windshield. These panels open and close to stabilize the vehicles at high speeds. Creating a downward force that pushes the vehicle onto the road. This design helps prevent the vehicle from becoming airborne during spinouts at high speed.
These movable body panels do not improve aerodynamic shape to reduce vehicle drag coefficient.
Other aerodynamic vehicle designs were found using movable panels. These were mostly for large truck cabs and bodies. These designs had no, or limited, application in designs to improve the aerodynamics and reduce the drag coefficient of passenger vehicles.